One day can change everything
by Theoneandonly22
Summary: One-Shot! My first one too XD. This story is a LaLu. Lucy and a bunch of other people are going to the beach. Lucy ends up with laxus all day, and when a certing blonde haird man comes along a little jelousys arives with him. Its better then the summary sounds so please give it a try?


**Heyyy guyss!** **I know i probaly shouldnt be writing another story when i am writing one already but this idea hit me and i was like OMG this is perfect! hahaha Don't worry thou i'll be updating my other story soon! Also, the story has team Natsu, lissana, jella, gajeel and Levy, but they wont be in the stroy as much. Just a couple lines, since its mostly a LaLu story and all. Oh, and Laxus is a little bit OOC.**

* * *

-Lucy's POV-

_I can't wait to go to the beach today with Levy, Ezra, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Lissana, Jella, and Laxus! Who would have thought we could convince the almighty Laxus to come. _

_I'm glad he's coming thou, or I would have been the only single person there. Natsu has Lissana, Ezra has Jella, Juvia has Gray, Gajeel and Levy. Then there's me and Laxus. I'm actually surprised he's not dating anyone, he's really hot. I have had a crush on him since the grand magic games. I don't know why but I seemed drawn to him, who knows? Maybe I'm just going crazy._

_But it never hurt to try to get him to notice me. Mom always did say, 'Dress to Impress'. So that's what I'll do! _Lucy walked over her closest and picked out a black bikini with yellow rimming, and slipped it on. _Yellow for lighting._ Lucy thought. She then pulled on a black button up shirt with yellow flip- flop high-heals. Lucy pulled up her hair into a messy bun. She then packed an out-fit for the restaurant they were going to eat at after.

"Shit! I'm late! Ezra's gonna kill me!" Lucy yelled rushing out of her apartment to the train. Lucy was running so fast she didn't realize she was going to bump into some one. "I'm dead! So dead!" she yelled instead of saying sorry.

-Time Skip to train station-

-Laxus POV-

_I can't believe I'm late. First I can't find my trunks, then a girl with blonde hair ran into me yelling 'I'm dead! So dead' and now Ezra is gonna give me one of those glare things. Great just great._

_Well at least Blondie's going. I can't believe I like someone like her. I don't know how thou. I think it started back at the GMG. When she was battling Flare, she just looked so, so amazing. Gahh Laxus get a hold of your- _"Laxus. You're late." Ezra interrupted his thought. _Great just Great. _ "Why are you late?" Ezra asked. "I don't report to you Tatiana." I snapped putting my usual smirk on.

"What ever. And Lucy" She glared. _Mmm, why does she, shes the one who ran into me! Ohh shes getting some payback for that… _"Yes, Ezra?" she squeaked. "Why were you late." She snapped. "I, umm.. Over slept" Lucy flinched. ***Whistle* *Whistle*** "All aboard the train to Haragon. Last call!" A conductor yelled. "Come, the others are all ready on the train." Ezra stated. Laxus, Lucy and Ezra boarded the train.

Ezra went to sit next to Jella. There were no seats left on the cart so Laxus and Lucy moved to the next one, which was completely empty. _Hmp. This is perfect I get to sit with blondie. Hmm... How should I go about talking to her. Dam. She looks cute in that shirt. Ohh well, maybe I could seduce her. Nahh shes to smart for something like that. _Just then the train started to move_. Ohh Shit. I. Hate. Trains._

-Lucy's POV-

_This is perfect! I can talk to him, get to know him and flirt! Ahaha! Thanks world for making me late! Ohh hey looks like the train is starting to move… that's it! If he gets motion sickness I'll let him put his head in my lap and then we could talk! Genius Lucy, genius! _With that thought Lucy looked over at Laxus. You could clearly tell he wasn't enjoying the train at all. His face was green, and he was sweating a lot.

Lucy took this as her opportunity. "Hey Laxus?" she asked "W-What?" Laxus slurred. "You g-gonna make fun of me?" "No, geese! Why would you assume that right from the start? I guess you don't want my help then." Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Laxus looked at her with confusion before understanding.

"I-I'm sorry… please help me." He looked at her with pleading eyes. _Haha, this is going great, he looked so cute just a second ago. _"Fine, come over here and put your head on my lap. It normally helps Natsu." Lucy said. Laxus wobbled over to her and laid his head on her lap. The color started to return to his face as Lucy played with his hair.

"Thanks." He said. "Your welcome!" Lucy smiled, making Laxus blush slightly. They then started talking about all kinds of thing. They found out how much they have in common. Which is alot. When they exited the train Laxus grabbed Lucy's duffle bag and carried it for her, saying he was paying her back. Lucy just smiled.

-Time Skip beach-

-Laxus POV-

"YEAH! WERE AT THE BEACH!" Natsu screamed with Lissana trying to calm him down. "Yo! Flame brain calm down!" Gray yelled. _Great the two… wait there goes Gajeel, make the three musketeers fighting like the idiots they are. _"Do I hear fighting?" Ezra death glared them. "N-No m'am!" the three yelled in unison. "Good, Jella and I will be going now, meet you at the restaurant tonight." She said walking away.

"Juvia wants to go shopping!" she said clinging to gray. "Alright, alright we'll go." He responded. "Come on Lissana! I smell food!" Natsu said running away with Lissana trailing behind. "You sure you don't want to come with us lu-chan? Levy asked. _I hope she doesn't go or that would ruin my plan…_ "No thanks Levy, I'm gonna work on my tan today." Lucy said happily. "Kayy, see you later!" She waved walking off.

Now 2 people remained, Lucy and Laxus. "Hey Laxus what are you gonna do?" Lucy asked. "Probably hang around here with you." I said smirking. "Okay, can I have my bag back please?" she asked. _Oops look like I forgot about that, but I could work to my advantage. _"Sure, but only if you can catch me!" I yelled taking off down the beach to the side with less people. "Laxus you bastard! Give me my bag back!" She yelled chasing me. _This day is gonna be fun._

-Nobody's POV-

"Laxus you bastard!" Give me my bag back!" I yelled chasing him. _Dam it hes fast! I got an idea *smiles evily in head*. _***TRIP*** "Ackk" I pretended to fall on my face. _That must have caught his attention, hes coming back. Time to put my plan in motion. _"Blondie you ok?" he asked concerned.

Lucy jumped up grabbed her bag and his and ran down the beach yelling "Sucker!" leaving a stunned Laxus. Once Laxus figured out what happed he turned into lighting and shot after Lucy. Once he was in front of her, he turned around and switched back into his normal form mid-air and landed on top of Lucy, causing her to fall on her back.

As soon as Lucy opened her eyes she say crystal blue ones staring into hers, she started blushing madly because of the position they were in. Laxus had one leg on either side of Lucy and was pinning her hands down with his. Their faces only inches apart. _Holy Shit! We are so close! I can feel his breath on me! What do I do? What do I do? _

"Umm, Laxus?" I asked. "hmm" was the response. "Could you uh, get off of me please?" I asked. "Sure." Was all he said then rolled off of Lucy and started laughing. Lucy soon joined in. If anyone would have walked by they would have looked like two idiots randomly laughing in the sand. After a good five minutes of laughing Laxus asked "Hey, do you want to go swimming?" "Sure." Lucy replied.

Laxus took he shirt off while Lucy stared. _Wow. He's so muscular! Don't blush. _Laxus then looked over and smirked. Lucy then turned around and slowly un buttoned her shirt and slid it down her shoulders, to reveal her black and yellow bikini. When she looked back she found a staring Laxus. It was her turn to smirk.

_Wow, black and yellow have never looked so good together! _Out of no where Laxus came and picked her up. "Hey! what are you doing put me down!" she yelled. "Sorry blondie, you were taking to long." He shrugged. Once Laxus was in the ocean deep enough he threw Lucy out farther. "AHHH!" she yelled before hitting the cold water. Lucy popped back up to find a laughing Laxus.

"Meany!" She pouted. Laxus watched a she swam back into shore. "Where are you going?" he yelled. "To tan." She yelled back. Once Lucy was back by her bag she pulled out her black beach towel and laid it and herself on the ground. It was a good five minutes before a shadow covered her. "Laxus, move. You're blocking my sun!" she half yelled. "Well hello to you too, beautiful." The owner of the shadow said.

Lucy's eyes shot open to find a man with blonde hair staring down at her. "Who are you?" she not so nicely asked. "The names sting, surprised you don't remember me." Sting said. When Lucy didn't respond he kept talking. "So, how bout you come hang out with me?" he said pulling her up by the arm. "How about no." Lucy said. "Aww, come on it would be fun." He purred puling her along. _Dam! I left my keys at home! Time to bring out the old Lucy kick and then I got to run to find Laxus. _

"Lu-" she was cut short. "Hey she said no, so leave her alone." A strong arm pulled Lucy from stings grasp. "You know Laxus I could have handled it." She said. "yeah, looks like you were." He smirked. _I can't believe that sting was holding my Lucy! Wait my? Well I do like so I don't see the problem. _"Aww, you're boyfriend come to the rescue?" sting cooed. "He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy scolded.

"Good, so he won't mind me doing this then." Before anyone could comprehend what he just said, Sting pulled Lucy from Laxus's grasp and kissed her on the lips. "What the hell!?" Laxus growled as he electrocuted sting. "Why so over protective? You're not her boyfriend." Sting growled back. "Lucy Kick!" she screamed and kicked sting halfway across the beach. Leaving Laxus laughing hysterically at sting. "Serves him right." She said. "

Why were you over protective anyway?" Laxus looked at her for a while before leaning down and gently kissing her on the lips. "Because I like you." He said waiting for a response. _He likes me? OMG am I dreaming? No, I can't be this is real h my fucking god! The guy I likes like me back! *mega sqeaul in head* _Laxus was about to turn to walk away when Lucy stopped him. "Are you serious?" she asked nervously. "Dead serious" he responded. "Good." She leaned up and gently kissed him. When they pulled apart Laxus pulled Lucy into a hug. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. "We need to go to dinner or Ezra's gonna kill us." Lucy suddenly exclaimed. They went and grabbed their bags. As they walked away Laxus took Lucy's hand.

~The End~

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it! I thought it was a cute idea! I might make a sequal for when the go to dinner but it depends on my other story and how much i can get done of it. Well see you next time please review! **


End file.
